The Awakening
by Thalasai
Summary: (Title Subject To Change) so far, about a young girl named Rikuoso with an out of control mental power. R/R please! Kinda short first chapter, was just eager to get it out there, the second (longer) chapter is already in the works.


It was cold. Cold and quiet. Many things flashed through Rikuoso's head. But that took priority. It was cold.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Punch. Duck. Kick. Punch. Sweep. Jump. Blast. Kick. Spin. Kick.  
  
Goten repeated this over and over, his own morning katta excersizes. Punch. Duck. Kick. Punch. Sweep. Jump. Blast. Kick. Spin. Kick. Over and over, an hour every morning. He didn't even work up a sweat doing it, but it stretched his muscles and woke him up. He stopped with one last kick and stretched. Wearing only a baggy pair of blue sweat-shorts, his muscles rippled over his chest as he stretched them. He relaxed, arms falling to his sides, and he began his walk home. He could fly the mile to his house in just a few seconds, but he liked having time to think before he got home, and had to bathe, and listen to his mother chide him about being punctual every day, get up early and be prepared for school. She loved to treat him like a human child. It took him just 45 minutes to bathe and dress, and under 10 minutes to get to school. He was there 5 minutes before it began. He walked slowly, looking around at the familiar landscap. Then he felt a tearing pain in his head. he staggered for a moment, then fell, unconcious.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Rikuoso opened her eyes slowly. She felt her mental faculties extend, energy emitting in a search for shelter and food. She was underwater. A deep, dark pond. Suddenly, the energy blipped and she felt someone alive. But the energy was too much for the persons brain. She felt his pain like a match pressed to her temple and then he flickered out into sweet oblivion. She forced herself up from the bottom of the pond, and kicked toward the surface. She had a thin nightgown on. She couldn't remember where she was, how she had gotten here or why she still alive. Then she burst from the water and made her way to shore. Her legs moved of their own accord, and she began to run, quickly, in the direction she had felt the other person.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Goten dreamed. He dreamed of his father, leaving to train the boy Uubuu. His father, whom he loved so much, even though he was bitter that he had left. He had seen his father only a few times in the years his father had been in the village on the small island to the south, but the man was happy where he was. And then he began to wake. And all his dreams were gone, replaced by pain. Pain so horrible it couldn't be described in words. In all his years of fighting, almost dieing, being digested there had never been a pain like this. he looked up through the haze of pain, and saw her. She was beautiful. Very wet, but beautiful. Pale skin, small round face, smooth skin. Dark, dark blue eyes. Almost black. And she was the source of his pain. He could tell. But her eyes were so soulfull, and he could also tell she was trying to stop the pain, so he forced himself to stay awake through the waves of pain, watching her through the tears.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
She kneeld over the tall man. Well. Maybe not a man. 17 or 18 she guessed. About her age. A little younger. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts and tried to take control of her mental power, but it fought with her, wanting to stay out. She saw him open his eyes and she felt his pain again. This close it was almost as if it was happening to her. It was a horrible, ripping pain and she had to stop it before she killed him. She closed her eyes half way, and used all her will to grab the power, and pull it into her self, eyes glowing with power, a deep cobalt blue. She locked the power away inside her, her will trapping it inside her in a box-like mental container. She opened her eyes and looked at the dark haired boy, and for the first time noticed how handsome he was. his features were angular, his hair askew in spikes. He was boyish, but in an attractive way.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked softly?  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Goten relaxed. The pain was gone now, short shocks of the last wave passing away. He opened his eyes completely and smiled at her a bit weakly.  
  
"Are you ok?" he heared her whisper. His Saiya-Jin ears heared it easily and he smiled.  
"I'm ok" he said softly, smiling a bit wider. She had a nice voice.  
"Good..I..I am sorry about.." she began, studdering slightly  
"No..no it's ok...I am no stranger to pain" he said, grinning lopsidedly.  
She blushed, and helped him to his feet. God he was heavy! She wondered how such a lean man could be so heavy, then she saw the heavy, corded muscles on his frame. Which must be comprised of heavy bones to support the mass of his muscles...her sharp mind did the calculations and his weight seemed perfect.  
"I can stand, thank you...?" he said, trailing in a question, as he did not know her name.  
"Rikuoso...my name..it's Rikuoso" she stammered, a bit flustered as she looked over this tall boyish man, only half dressed. Goten grined wider, blushing a bit, then he saw he didn't have a shadow. He looked up...at a sun directly overhead.  
"Oooooooo shit.." and went off into a string of choice words, ones that would make a sailor blush. This set Rikuoso into a confused stagger. She thought he was angry at her until she saw the fear in his eyes.  
"Is everything okay..?" she asked timidly. Goten looked defeated, quiet now.  
"Not exactly...i'm 4 hours late to school..they won't let us in after 11:00...and my mother is going to strap me down and beat me." he said sadly.  
"But there is no way she could..." she began but he looked up, and the utter dispair in his eyes made her beleive him.  
"Well...anyway so you know who their talking about at the funeral..i'm Son Goten."   
"Well..lets go to your house, and we'll see what we can do about your mother.." she said, smiling upliftingly. He looked at the bright smile..and his spirits soared.  
  
____________________________________________  
Goten picked her up easily, and she was about to begin to struggle when Goten took into the air. She let out a long, high scream of surprise and he stopped.  
"What, what?!!?" he said, surprised.  
"Y...Y...Your flying is what!" she almost screamed and he couldn't help but burst into a deep laugh.  
"You can make peoples head feel like they have molten rock in them, but your screaming because i'm flying?" he asked, then laughed again. She blushed deep, and looked away as Goten continued his slow pace home. He quieted after a few moments and smiled. He felt much better now, but he was still in no hury to get home. But soon he saw the house, and he set down behind a hill, so his mother wouldn't get ideas if she saw him carrying a girl. They walked up the hill and he called out to his mom. 


End file.
